A significant problem in generator design is cooling the parts. One difficult aspect of cooling is providing uniform heat dissipation throughout a generator. One previous solution to this problem included wrapping a coil around the generator and running a cooling fluid through the coil. This, however, presented two problems. First, the coils had limited surface area in contact with the body of the generator housing and thermal resistance existed between contacting surfaces of the coil and generator housing, and therefore the coils were not as effective in transferring the heat from the generator to the cooling fluid. Second, the cooling fluid started out at a cooler temperature than when it ended as the cooling fluid traveled around the generator housing. If a cooling fluid travels through the generator, it will provide greater heat transfer near the beginning of its path than near the end because its temperature will increase as it absorbs more heat. Therefore, providing a generator with a cooling flow path of near uniform temperature represents a useful improvement.